


In a Hotel (Somewhere)

by orphan_account



Category: Drab Majesty (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Wall Sex, i rlly cant say there is a plot, my gay space dads get it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I want you... and only you!”





	In a Hotel (Somewhere)

He didn’t know if his feelings got in the way or what. But suddenly, he pushes Mona up against the wall and trapped his body. So that the shorter blonde couldn’t escape.  
Mona froze, “Yah! What the fuck are you doing, bro?” Deb smirked, “Sorry bout that, buddy! Didn't mean to startle you! I just wanted to do this-” and smashed their lips together.  
At first, Mona resisted but kissed back once he realized he couldn’t escape. He later hooked his arms around the taller blonde’s neck and brought them closer. (And Deb wasn’t the only one in love, Mona was too.)  
After the intense makeout mesh, Deb withdrew and let go of the grip around Mona’s wrists to stand back.  
The two just stand there in silence before Deb took action and unzipped his kaleidoscope pants before pulling them down to his ankles.  
Mona followed suit—since he desired him too—and removed his pants, before getting down on his knees to unfold the package that awaits him.  
By doing so, he was met with a larger member that began to whirl and ooze with pre-cum that made him blush.  
“Ohh, what are you waiting for, M… Suck me! Suck me off!” Deb teased but Mona did as he pleased.  
Mona grabbed his cock in his hand and took it into his mouth.  
It wasn’t his first time doing this, but it was his first for Deb. He wanted to impress Deb by giving him the best blow job as possible, so he bobbed his head rhythmically and sucked his hambone off with his skillful tongue until the blonde moaned of ecstasy.  
“Holy shit, bro-” said Deb, as he rested his hand behind his head while Mona sucks him off.  
Humming, Mona took it to the next level and swallowed him as much as he can. Gagging with drenching saliva, he removed his cock from his mouth and got up to bring Deb in for a passionate kiss. This time, taking control.  
He licked Deb’s lip playfully, plunging his tongue into Deb’s mouth, as he moaned into the kiss.  
Three years of built up passion were released all at once here.  
Tongues clashed as the rest of their colorful clothing were thrown against the floor.  
Their hands exploring each other’s naked bodies while one decides to act on impulse and lick the other’s nipples, until the other moaned of delight and begged for more.  
But Deb took advantage and teased him further, making him frustrated.  
“Ohh, Debbie, please! Fuck me right here, right now! I want you… and only you!” Mona begged, but Deb didn’t mind.  
Deb got up and turned Mona around; until his ass was facing him and Mona was facing the wall.  
He was about to prepare the keyboardist, by fingering him, but Mona stopped him with a chuckle, “Heh. I’ve been waiting for this for so long now! Stop wasting time and fuck me!”  
“B-But… I-I don’t wanna hurt you, bro…” replied Deb.  
Mona snickered once more, “Don’t worry about it, I’ve done it before! Besides, you won't hurt me! You'll be stretching me! So, please! Fuck me!”  
That was all Deb needed to hear before he positioned his cock in front of Mona’s entrance. Then pushed himself all the way in, gripping his waist tightly, as he heard a stifled squeal from the shorter man.  
He waited for Mona to tell him to continue and slowly began to move in and out of him.  
Meanwhile, Mona couldn’t help but moan like a whore and hug the walls in front as Deb pounded deep within him. Thrusting deeper and deeper at a slow pace, before increasing the density at a certain amount of timing.  
The moans they heard coming from each other were like music and they felt their climax approaching already.  
Groaning, Deb reached down and grabbed his member and started pumping him in time with his thrusts.  
Mona, whose a moaning mess, leans back and rested his head against’s Deb’s shoulder blade. As the end was near and Deb’s thrusts grew entirely sporadic, he couldn’t help but moan to each prod to his penis and yell to each thrust to his ass.  
“Ohh- Debbie- I’m- close- ugh-” he cried out while arching back to bring him even deeper.  
Deb bit his bottom lip, “Oh, fuck! Me too-” then dug his fingernails onto Mona’s waist as he felt himself close too.  
It wasn’t long before they shot their cum, with Deb spilling inside of Mona and Mona shooting all over the walls and floor.  
Right after, they both found the strength to make it to the bed, in a hotel somewhere, and collapsed on top of it. In each other’s arms.  
Deb wrapped an arm around Mona’s waist and kissed him lightly, but with all of the love in the world behind it.  
Mona then said what Deb had been waiting three years for, “I love you, Debbie.”  
“Love you too, M…” and then they fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
What a wonderful day for the both of them.


End file.
